


Somewhere in Brooklyn

by Nicarus_Nichols



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicarus_Nichols/pseuds/Nicarus_Nichols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I thought about them while listening to Somewhere in Brooklyn by Bruno Mars and thought it be a cute AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere in Brooklyn

Somewhere in Brooklyn  
She was covered in leather and gold.  
One fall afternoon as Lorna sat on the train distracted by the view of the orange colored sky and hustle and bustle of everyone making their way home. She saw her, the girl she had seen a couple of times on the train, who always seemed to have a wandering eye for her, or as least Lorna thought so. As she sat there staring at the girl she noticed something was different she wasn't in her usual uniform she was use to seeing her in. The girl was cover in leather from head to toe with only a red tank top to break the pattern. However she still had her usual Doc Martens on and her naturally untamable hair shining like gold as the sun set behind her through the window. Other than that she seemed like a completely different girl, or at least more captivating. As Lorna sat there in her captivation, her concentration was broken by the voice from the train announcing “Next Stop Brooklyn". As made her way to the door and the girl that had stolen much of her focus. An immediate stop sent her torso and purse hurling straight into the other girl’s face. Expecting the girl to be angry she started with her pleas of "I'm sorry and are you ok?"  
The girl began to laugh "I'm fine kid, it's not every day that a hot strangers tits end up on my face, the question is are you okay? Because I'm pretty sure you were inches from hitting that pole “she ended her sentence with a rather enticing smirk  
Lorna couldn't help but smile at the complement “Yeah I'm good, thanks to your face ending up in...In my cleavage." Lorna said with nervous laughter  
"Always happy to save a life" she said with a wink  
As the doors opened and Lorna said her last I'm sorry and picked up her purse from where it landed and made her way out as the girl shouted a "see ya around" after her.  
When Nicky reached to grab her headphones out of her bag she noticed a tube of fairly bright red lipstick that seemed to match the one the girl whose tits had just crashed into her face’s shade. Now Nicky wasn't the type of person who believed in fate however, she knew better than to dismiss a potential sign from the universe so she pocketed the lipstick in hopes of seeing the girl again.

Little miss perfect sitting at the train stop red Nike high tops listenin to hip hop while we were waiting started conversating

After work as Nicky made her way up the stairs to the train, her eyes locked onto a particularly cute ass causing her to thank God for the person who invented skinny jeans. until it reached the top of the platform before her and seemed to disappear. Once she made it to the platform she saw her not only was she the girl who had taken most of her attention up the stairs, but she also happened to be the girl who's tits had crashed landed on her face a week ago. Looking hella cute in skin tight jeans that complemented her ass perfectly with a cute red a scoop neck shirt, red Nike high tops, and a pair of head phones that played something she was bobbing her head along to. However as Nicky stood there checking the girl out she noticed something was different and couldn't tell why until her staring was interrupted by a smile and a wave from the girl, that's when she realized that the tube of lipstick she had in her bag did in fact belong to the girl. As Nicky smile and waved back the girl lowered her headphones and walked towards her.  
"Hey so do you live around here?" The girl asked with a hint of intrigue  
"Uhh... Nah I work like a couple blocks from here."  
"Oh where? If you don't mind me asking?"  
"Nah I don't mind I work at Red's Kitchen."  
"Oh the one with the big chicken with the hat?"  
Nicky tilted her head and smirked before answering "Yup that's the one, do you live around here?"  
"Oh I pass that place everyday after I drop my sister's bratty kids off at daycare, never been there but it smells great and always busy, no I uhh live in Brooklyn but daycare is cheaper for my sister and she pays me to drop them off. So y'know"  
"That’s cool, Yeah Red's got skills in the kitchen."  
"Looks like it."  
Nicky reached in her bag and pulled out the lip stick.  
"Hey kid you remember the day your tits collided into my face."  
The girl let out a nervous laugh "yeah and I'm still really sorry about that."  
"It's cool, not the first time I've had a stranger’s tits in my face."  
The girl let out another nervous laugh, but with the cutest smile ever that made Nicky smile.  
"Anyways I found this where your purse landed," she held her hand out with lipstick in her palm” and I was wondering if..."  
Her sentence was cut short by the feeling of the girls arms wrapped around her in a tight embrace that left the stupidest grin on Nicky's face as she was engulf by the sweet aroma of the girls perfume. Letting go of Nicky the girl began to thank her.  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you, I looked for it everywhere for it I thought it was a goner, it would have been weeks before I got another one, thank you."  
"No problem"  
Just then, the voice on the intercom blurt out "train to Brooklyn now arriving"  
"That one's mine, thank you so much for finding my lipstick."  
"No problem kid."  
Just then the train arrived  
"Well I hope to see you around, thanks again."  
"See ya around."  
After a smile and another hug THE girl got on the train and was whisked away once more into Brooklyn. As Nicky stood there on the platform alone she realized she had been standing on the wrong side the whole time, but also that she had never gotten the girl’s name as a wave of sadness hit. 

On the street kicking rocks  
Circling the same block  
Green point to Flatbush  
Checking every corner shop  
Tapping people's shoulders  
Asking if they know her  
Everyday's the same  
It's back to the train  
After 3 days of passing Red's kitchen and not once catching site of the lion maned girl, Lorna had finally mustered the courage to walk in. As she opened the door the smell of Russian food hit, once inside she felt as though she had stepped into a scene from a mafia movie where a deal could go down any second. Lost in thought she hadn't realized she had begun to wander around the restaurant until her thoughts were interrupted by a woman with a pixie cut moping and telling her  
"You can seat yourself, someone will be with you in a minute."  
Lorna nodded and made her way to a booth in the corner near the door.  
***  
Nicky was Sitting at her locker and changing out of her work uniform as she slid her feet into her doc martens and slipped on some more casual clothes and a blue flannel. Before she heard big boo belt out,  
"Yo Nichols, look what the Jersey shore threw up!"  
As she made her way to the front of the kitchen. "What the fuck are you yammering about?"  
"Look at the chick in the back booth."  
As she stood there scanning the room she noticed her, the girl from the train.  
“That’s her!”  
“Her who?”  
"She's the girl from the train."  
"Wait the one whose cleavage that crashed into your face?"  
"Yeah that...” Before Nicky could finish her sentence boo was on her way out the kitchen to "attend" to the girl. Nicky followed behind sprinting through the restaurant reaching the table, beating boo to the punch. Nicky stuck her tongue out as she slid into the booth across from the girl.  
"What can I get'cha?"  
***  
Lorna looked to the side and saw no one as she went to look back at her menu. However, she did notice a familiar bushel of hair sitting across from her. Putting down her menu she realized it was her lion maned friend from the train. Before asking  
"What's good?"  
"Well, Ma does make a nice Chicken Kiev and it’s just about to come out."  
"I guess I'll try that, wait your mother?"  
"Maternal figurehead, and no problem I'll have that right out."  
"Yo, boo can I get two chicken Kievs."  
"What's the magic word, Nichols?"  
"Let me text Mercy and ask?"  
"You know what why don't you put in the order yourself?"  
"Because I'm off the clock and Red is the type to make me work."  
Just then Red walks out of the kitchen  
"Can't you two go one day without yelling across the restaurant?" Her thick Russian accent and assertiveness caused Lorna to coward a bit in her seat as she saw Red approaching their table.  
"Who is this?"  
"Ma, this is...”  
"Lorna, Lorna Morello."  
"Nice to meet you Lorna you're better looking then most of the girls my Nicky brings over."  
Lorna began to giggle  
"Ma, why'd ya have to say that?"  
"Because it’s true, so what can I get you?"  
"Chicken Kev?"  
"Ki-ev?"  
“Yeah that" Lorna said with a nervous nod.  
"And I'm guessing the same for you Nicky?"  
"Yeah."  
As Red walks back into her kitchen Nicky yells out "thanks Ma!" That adds a smile that the old Russian would never admit to.

"So this is where you work?"  
"Yeah it's not much, but it keeps me out of trouble."  
"What kind of trouble?"  
"The kind I'd like to show you tonight, if you don't have any plans."  
Lorna couldn’t hold back the smile those few words had given her. “Are you flirting with me?”  
“That depends, is it working?”  
“It might be.”  
“So what do you say to a night on the town with me?”  
“I’d say I’m definitely in for a big surprise.”  
After their delicious dinner prepared by Red the two girls set off on their adventure leading them back to the subway where their journey had begun weeks ago.


End file.
